


Everything In Its Place

by sabinelagrande



Category: MythBusters
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mad Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie's just tidying up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything In Its Place

Jamie's helping Grant heft the second container onto the shelf when Adam comes in, grinning and rubbing his hands together. "Are you ready for-" He stops."What happened to Tory and Kari? I thought we were going out."

Out of the corner of his eye, Jamie can see Grant giving him a look; he ignores it. "Went out the back," he says calmly.

"They always _do_ this," Adam complains. "Would it kill them to come out for one drink?" He huffs out a sigh."You guys are still game, right?"

"Sure," Grant says brightly.

"Get a table by the dart board," Jamie reminds him.

"Of course," Adam replies, clapping him on the back. "You are going down, my friend."

Jamie smirks. "Keep telling yourself that."

After Adam leaves, neither of them move for a moment, watching the door to make sure he's not coming back.

"Adam's getting suspicious," Grant says quietly, frowning. "If we can't find a way to simulate the effects of alcohol-"

Jamie reaches over and puts a friendly hand on the back of Grant's neck. "Don't worry about it," he says, as his thumb slides down and presses the button hidden underneath the collar of his shirt. "We'll fix it."

There's a soft whirr as Grant's motors all come to a stop at once; he slumps forward onto the table, suddenly lifeless. Jamie picks him up- he's lighter than he looks- and doubles him over, reaching out with his foot to pull the box labeled **Build Team - Grant** out from under the table.

It was maybe a little cruel to program the Mark III as a robotics expert, Jamie thinks, as he packs it into its box. It didn't take it any time at all to figure out what was up, and then Jamie had to spend all that time reprogramming it with the memory of having built Mark I and II.

He puts the lid on the box and lifts it up onto the shelf next to the others, all three of them neatly arranged and settled for the night. He's looking forward to this weekend; Adam's going out of town, so Jamie will have plenty of uninterrupted time to work on refining his robots. Maybe he'll even pull Grant out and let him help. It'll be good for him.

He turns off the light and leaves the shop, satisfied.


End file.
